


First Dance

by graycoal



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: An ice cream cone gets dropped at some point, M/M, Song fic, They're both awkward and nervous, anyways idk this is a tangent but it's important, because in the show it never said that he was a bad dude, club scene, like him and con are best buddies, mcpriceley, next fic my dudes, this is off topic but i need more fics where steve blade is a good guy, well...kevin mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graycoal/pseuds/graycoal
Summary: Fanfic based off of First Dance by Never Shout Never. Awkward boys meet, and an ice cream cone is dropped at some point.





	First Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the BOM chat for introducing this song to me -- y'all are the best :)

The first thing Kevin noticed was how the other man moved his hips. Swaying and wiggling gracefully as he danced animatedly on the dance floor, with some sort of unadulterated freedom that Kevin himself had never felt before. 

It was _breathtaking_. 

So, Kevin decided that he’d shoulder off his crippling anxiety and do something he had never done before. With one longing glance at the man’s lips (which were absolutely lovely, by the way), he moved forward into the crowd, squeezing around people and ducking under sloshing glasses held high. He tripped, stumbled, and ended being caught up in someone’s arms. 

A _certain_ _someone’s_ arms. 

  
“You okay?!” The man asked, his blue eyes sparkling with amusement. 

  
Kevin flushed pink and nodded, rather embarrassed. “S-Sorry.” He replied, his voice cracking more than it normally did. 

  
“Not a problem!” The blue eyed beauty gave him a pat on the shoulder, and began to turn back to his group of friends. 

  
“Shit, wait!” Kevin felt his heart jump into his throat. “You’re really really cute!” Heat climbed up to the tips of his ears, making them feel like a burning beacon. 

  
The man turned back, and Kevin watched in amazement as red dusted his cheeks, making constellations of freckles pop along the bridge of his nose. “I--uh--” The man gave a dorky smile, which, for Kevin, made the world stop turning. “Thanks. You’re not too bad yourself!”

  
_This guy made him feel as if he’d just gotten everything._

  
Kevin’s brain completely short circuited. “Kevin!” He squeaked. “I’m Kevin!” 

  
“I’m Connor.” Connor replied brightly, staring up at him through his long eyelashes. 

  
Kevin decided to take another leap, hoping to (possibly, maybe, please god please) sweep Connor off of his feet. So he put to work his best, most charming smile. “Wanna dance, Connor?”

  
_I got nothing else. Please, take my hand._

  
Connor clasped their hands together. “Sure!” He pulled Kevin a little bit closer and began to sway all over again.   
Kevin, ever, especially in the heat of the moment, didn’t know how to dance. Normally, he would bob his head and move his shoulders just a bit, trying not to attract attention. But now…

  
_Connor made everything alright._

  
He bounced on his toes, and shimmied his hips, and held onto Connor’s hands. Their smiles were both so incredibly real, and there was nothing else they could do but laugh. 

  
Kevin decided that he really liked it when Connor laughed. Connor’s eyes would raise and squint and sparkle, and his tongue would poke out between his teeth, and his head would tilt back slightly.

It was loud and pure and so definitely beautiful. 

  
If someone took a look at them from across the room, it would look like they had ants in their pants.

  
Kevin realized that Connor was obviously magic. When anyone got near him, Kevin knew now, the man’s aura of confidence would rub off on them, and lure them into a reaction of exhilaration. Kevin was quite positive he had never before felt anything like how Connor made him feel. 

  
He squeezed Connor’s hands tightly, to which Connor replied back the same. They worked in motion together, getting closer and closer with each passing moment. Bodies moved around them, but neither took notice.

  
“Wanna bust this joint?” Connor yelled over the pounding base. “There’s a rad ice cream place we could chill at a few blocks away!”   
Kevin nodded, and allowed himself to be dragged off of the dance floor and out of the club. 

  
**\---**

  
Connor’s hair was red. Not **_Bright Red_** , but bright red. Muted, in a way. A little alike to Peter Pan. Kevin hadn’t really been able to tell under the strobe lights. 

  
They sat on a picnic table outside the ice cream shop, holding hands and each devouring cones of ice cream while chatting about anything and everything in the humid Summer air. Once in awhile, Connor would stop all conversation to follow along with whatever song was blaring through someone’s radio. Currently, he was happily singing through _No Excuses_.

Kevin adored Connor’s singing voice. It was warm and alluring and all around divine. But in all honesty, Kevin was pretty sure he’d love anything that Connor did.

  
“You’ve got chocolate all over your lips, Kevin.” Connor stopped to remark, tipping his head to the side and smiling peacefully up at him. 

  
Kevin went rose and ran the back of his ice cream occupied hand over his mouth. “Better?” He asked.

  
Connor shook his head. He leaned a little closer, narrowing his eyes in inspection. “No, it’s right…” He darted forward, quickly pressing his mouth against Kevin’s, before moving back into his spot. 

  
Kevin, being Kevin, dropped his half eaten cone in surprise. “Oh!” He yelped, watching as the dessert melted against the lukewarm concrete, trickling through the bumps and cracks.

  
“Fuck, sorry.” Connor muttered, disappointed. “I can buy you another one. I’m really sorry.” He sounded sincere. 

  
Kevin looked at him and beamed, his eyes alight. What’s the point in crying over splattered ice cream anyway, when there was an incredibly handsome boy sitting next to him? “We’ll move on with our lives.” He said, before resting his now free hand onto Connor's left cheek and going in for another kiss. 

  
That time, it was different. He tasted the lemon ice cream that Connor had been eating, and felt a sigh of happiness filter through Connor's chest and reverberate against his own. 

Smells of citrus and chocolate filled the small space between their embrace, and Connor pretty much tossed his own cone away from the two, before settling his arms around Kevin’s shoulders and placing his hands in the other’s soft brown hair. 

  
Their kisses became more fervent, and Kevin began to notice things. Like how Connor’s hands were big and steady, and how they played with the hair at the nape of his neck. The way that Connor made small noises of pleasure throughout, or that he was slowly rubbing his foot against Kevin’s leg.

  
Kevin jumped slightly in surprise, and let out a grunt of pain as the table’s splintering wood scratched the part of his shin not covered by shorts. He looked down at his leg, which in the dim light had started to turn red. “Ugh, fucking bench--” He panted, upset.

  
“Oh, here,” Connor muttered (equally as winded), and pulled Kevin into his (strong) arms, before he placed him gently upon his lap. “Better?”

  
“Uh-huh.” Kevin replied tentatively (a little embarrassed, but not by much because it was pretty attractive and in all honesty...Kevin enjoyed being on Connor, but not entirely in charge of the kiss), before diving right back in to the before. He liked the fact that Connor’s lap wasn’t bony. It was comfortable. Kevin realized that he could happily sit there for hours and hours. 

  
The light from the shop illuminated the empty parking lot around them, while the humming of cars passed in the distance. Besides the normal sounds of night, a song played through the tinny speakers of an old radio.

  
“ _Because ever since the first dance all I thought about was lovin' on you…_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> :) Follow me on tumblr at grace-the-fanboy, if you'd like! :)


End file.
